


One Second He Was There

by virgin_storymaker



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgin_storymaker/pseuds/virgin_storymaker
Summary: One second he was there and then he was gone. The set of The Voice was jam packed with people milling about: audience members scrambling for the toilets, crew members flitting from camera to camera clutching clipboards as if they were a life force, but no sign of Adam. Blake’s forehead creased in concern. “I’m gonna find him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic! I'm not the best writer so please don't judge me too harshly. I'm not even too sure what this is, it just sort of came out. Basically, Adam runs off after a bad couple of blind auditions and Blake goes to find him. Shevine, obviously. Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so I hope you like it :)

One second he was there and then he was gone. 

“Christina?” said Blake, turning to the petite blonde singer sat beside him. “Did y’see where Adam went?”

Christina glanced over to the empty red chair at the end of the row. The set of The Voice was jam packed with people milling about: audience members scrambling for the toilets, crew members flitting from camera to camera clutching clipboards as if they were a life force, but no sign of Adam. 

“No, sorry Blake.” Christina frowned, her red lips pursed. “I thought he was right there. It’s as if he’s disappeared.” 

Blake’s forehead creased in concern. Whenever they had breaks in between the blind auditions, Adam usually liked to hang around with the other coaches, or at least announce where he was going so that everyone would know… even if they didn’t necessarily want to. Something was definitely wrong.

“I think he’s upset,” Pharrell interjected before Blake could reply, leaning across from Christina’s other side. “He’s not got a single artist yet, and I think he’s getting really worked up about it.”

Blake’s stomach began churning uneasily. It was true: season 8 was not going well for Adam, and Blake couldn’t help but think he had a big part to play in that. Maybe he’d gone a little too overboard with the teasing this time- criticizing everything Adam said to the artists he turned for, cutting him off before he could speak again, laughing in his face every time he lost out. Ok, so now he was starting to feel terrible. 

“This’s my fault,” he murmured to himself. 

“What did you say?” Christina said in his ear. 

“Nothin’,” Blake replied quickly, looking to Pharrell. “Did y’see where he went?” Pharrell shook his head apologetically. “That’s it.” Blake leapt from his seat, a sudden and desperate urge to find the little guy, whom he was now extremely worried about. “I’m gonna find him.” 

He hurried from the main set without another word, leaving Christina and Pharrell staring after him, making his way down the corridor directly behind the red chairs towards the coach’s trailers, his long legs giving him the speed to get away before any off the crew members could stop him. 

It was eerily quiet when he arrived, the lights for the whole room dimmed to a pulsing glow, as they usually were when nobody was about. They were only taking a ten-minute break before auditions resumed, so no one had bothered to head back to their trailers or to hang out on the sofas in the middle, and the place was empty. Everything was bathed in shadow, filling Blake with more unease, and there were no visible lights on in any of the trailers, not even Adam’s. 

Perhaps he wasn’t back here like he’d initially thought. Blake sighed in exasperation, wondering if all along the Maroon 5 frontman had merely rushed off to the toilet and forgot to notify anyone, thinking he’d be back before people would even notice he was missing. Briskly, he turned on his heel to head back the way he had come, but that’s when he heard the noise. 

It was quiet- barely audible- but he heard it. And he knew, he just knew it was Adam. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind. He stopped, listened intently over his shoulder for the sound to come again, to confirm what he had been thinking. 

If he strained his ears, he could just make out what it was, so obvious now: it was the sound of Adam crying. Blake’s heart skipped a beat, and without hesitation he was running back towards the source of the noise, his legs seemingly moving of their own accord, drawn by an unseen force towards his friend. He made a beeline straight for Adam’s trailer, only pausing when he finally reached the door. It took all of his will power to stop from simply bursting in, but he realised with a sinking feeling that he was probably the last person Adam wanted to see right now. After all, he was pretty sure this was all his fault. 

He bit his lip. He loved winding Adam up, but only because his reactions were so adorable: for some reason they made him feel funny inside, and the audience lapped it up. He never, ever in a million years wanted to cause his friend any pain. Adam was his best friend, for crying out loud, and yet Blake had reduced him to tears- humiliated him in front of a room packed full of people and caused him to run and hide. He’d honestly never felt so disgusted in himself. The fact he didn’t even realise what he’d been doing… it was shameful. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been stood outside Adam’s trailer, but he decided he couldn’t wait any longer, and Adam’s pitiful sobs from inside seemed to be breaking him apart piece by piece the longer he listened. 

He knocked as softly as he could to keep from startling the little guy. “Adam?”

There was a hitch in one of the sobs, but no reply. 

“Adam, can I come in?” Blake tried again, keeping his voice as gentle as possible. 

“Fuck off, Blake,” came the choked response, and he heard Adam sniffing as if he was trying to desperately stop himself from crying any more. 

Blake huffed. “Oh, fuck this,” he muttered, shoving at the door handle. He was relieved to discover Adam had left it unlocked, and the door opened with no resistance. Immediately he was greeted by the sight of his friend sat huddled on the floor, his back against the far wall and his knees drawn up to his chin. 

His hair was a mess as if he’d been running his hands through it repeatedly, his shoulders were shaking with each sob, and he looked so small curled up there in the dark that Blake felt his eyes well up slightly at the sight. He’d only ever seen Adam cry one other time, and that was after Anne had broken up with him. This time it was his fault. 

As soon as Blake entered the room Adam dropped his face into his hands in a weak attempt to hide the tears. “No,” he moaned fervently. “Go away!”

“Not a chance, buddy,” Blake grimaced, quickly making his way over and plonking down next to his friend. Adam made a move to stand up- an attempt at a quick getaway, but Blake was quicker, wrapping his arms around the smaller man tightly, and drawing him backwards into his lap. But Adam refused to give up, squirming as he covered his face with his hands again, all the while shouting repeatedly for Blake to get off him. 

“Shhh,” Blake said soothingly, over and over, removing one arm from Adam’s tiny waist to rub a comforting hand over his shoulder to try and get him to calm down. He knew it would work- and eventually Adam did stop struggling, instead turning into Blake and burying his face in his neck, his hands fisting in Blake’s flannel shirt, twiddling with the buttons. 

“I’m such a loser,” he managed to say between hiccupping sobs. “This is so fucking pathetic.”

“Hey, it’s ok,” Blake reassured him, hugging the frontman even closer to his chest, as if he never wanted to let go. Adam’s body was still trembling like a leaf. “Just take some deep breaths.”

He felt Adam’s breath on his neck, causing a shiver to run up his spine, as his friend tried to take some big gulps of air and slow his breathing. 

“That’s right, baby,” Blake encouraged, rocking him back and forth all the while, cradling Adam as if he could break again at any moment. 

Lord knows how long they were sat there, but finally Adam stopped crying and was back to breathing normally, his chest rising and falling at a calm rate. He leaned his head back slightly, blinking up at Blake with big wet brown eyes, tiny droplets still clinging to his eyelashes and tear tracks all down his cheeks. 

“Blake, I’m sorry,” he said, sniffing a little. 

Bake smiled sadly, using his thumb to wipe away the wetness on Adam’s face. “I’m sorry too. It’s my fault, ain’t it? …Ain’t it?” 

Adam turned his head away. “It’s stupid,” he mumbled, barely audible. 

“Hey,” Blake said softly, lifting Adam’s chin and looking directly into his eyes. “If my best buddy is upset and it’s my doing, I’m gonna wanna hear ‘bout it. No buts.” 

Adam sighed, casting his eyes downwards. He took a deep breath before finally opening his mouth to speak. “I’m just sick of losing,” he began hesitantly. “I… I lost last season with three artists in the finale and now no one wants me as their coach. I- I failed my team and this is my punishment… And, and- and I feel like everyone is making fun of me about it and… and I feel like no one even likes me anymore and…” He let out a tiny sigh of frustration, drumming his fists against Blake’s chest, trying to stop himself from getting all worked up again. “I told you it was stupid.”

“Come here,” Blake said, pulling the smaller man back down to snuggle against him, and Adam complied, his head nudging against Bake’s neck and his legs folding into his lap automatically. “It’s not stupid. Not at all. Ya care about your team. Ya wan‘em to do well. And then when they don’t you feel like you’re the one t' blame. But trust me, Adam, none of this is your fault. You’re just very competitive and ya take every single loss personally. This is an emotional show- it’s people’s hopes and dreams we’re dealin’ with here. So of course, you’re gonna get upset if ya care about somethin’ that much.”

Adam sighed again in defeat. “I’m such an idiot,” he groaned after a pause. 

Blake let out a short laugh. “Are ya kiddin’ me, Rockstar? If anythin’, I’m the idiot here. I’ve been a terrible competitor.”

“No, Blake-“

“I have. I haven’t let ya getta word in edgeways and I’ve turned the whole damn audience against ya and I think for sure I’ve taken are friendly rivalry way too far already, god dammit.”

Adam giggled slightly. “Fine, then we’re both idiots.”

Blake smiled, and he felt Adam smiling too against his neck. “That we are. Two idiots who have t’ get back to filmin’ now, else people be wonderin’ where we are.”

Adam shook his head profusely, tightening his grip on Blake. “No,” he said firmly.

“Yep, c’mon buddy. Look, I promise ya’ll be gettin’ some artists on your team soon. I promise. We can’t stay here forever, y’know.”

“That’s not it,” Adam insisted. “I like it here. And I wanna stay here forever.”

Blake laughed. ”So do I, baby, but those artists need us. They need you.” 

Adam leant back to look at him in exasperation. He rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, his expression suddenly turning mischievous. “But you have to carry me back.” 

It was Blake’s turn to roll his eyes, but he didn’t put up any argument. In fact, he wasn’t quite willing to let go of Adam yet, in case he might lose him again, so his request suited him just fine. He got to his feet quickly, hauling Adam up with him bridal style. Adam looped his arms around Blake’s neck with a startled squeak to steady himself, causing Blake to laugh in response. 

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled. “You’re just so light. Is there anything even on ya?”

Adam pressed his face to Blake’s chest and closed his eyes in content. “Shut it, Shelton.”

“As ya wish.” Blake took off back towards the main set, only setting Adam back on his feet when they were just about to enter the room. He was met with a bit of resistance, but he was able to untangle himself from the little guy easily, although as soon as Adam was out of his arms he didn’t hesitate to grab his hand. 

He gave it a squeeze in response and smiled down encouragingly at his friend. “You can do this.”

Adam laughed nervously. “I feel like this is something a father would say to his son right before his first basketball game or something.”

Blake grinned. “I’m serious.” He paused. “I love you, Rockstar.”

Adam nudged his arm in a playful gesture. “I love you too, cowboy… and your great big country ass.”

“C’mon then,” Blake said, breaking the eye contact they’d been holding silently for a good couple of seconds. He stepped purposefully into the room, tugging Adam along behind him, the frontman staying glued to his shoulder, shy again all of a sudden. 

They were met with a cheer as soon as they emerged from the corridor, people looking genuinely glad to see that nothing bad had happened and that they were both back and ready to continue filming. Adam turned to give Blake one last bone-crushing hug, whispering a quick ‘thank you’ in his ear before smiling and waving at the crowd as he headed for his seat.

Blake slipped quietly into his just as Carson materialised on stage to announce that the next audition was about to begin, and that he was glad to see the boys return, but all Blake cared about was Adam, who was looking slightly nervous again, despite the crowd chanting his name in the background. 

Before he could do anything, the lights dimmed and the music started up, the audition passing in a blur. He and Adam both turned, but Blake barely said a word to the girl who had sang, letting Adam excitably control the conversation. 

He was pleasantly surprised that Adam didn’t attempt any kind of revenge in the form of insulting him, instead complementing him a little before arguing his own case. He didn’t even do his usual pleading when it was time for the girl to pick a coach, instead sitting back in his chair and biting his nails impatiently. 

She ended up going with Adam, and Blake couldn’t have been happier. He was even a little relieved. 

“In your face, Shelton!” Adam cried, absolutely delighted, his positive energy restored. And everything was back to the way it should be.


End file.
